A Second for Fools
by Hyuchiha Ruki
Summary: She wanted to see him again... even if it's only for just a second. "Let all those who love, have loved, and will love, be fools. Let us all be fools together." SasuSakuNaru song fic.


**---_Written months ago---_**

**I was going through my parents' CDs filled with old love songs and I stumbled upon—**

**Kankuro: -singing- So now we're living separate lives! –cries- Oh, gawd, why is this song so oddly depressing? –blows nose-**

**Me: -stares in shock- Okay, yeah, like Kankuro mentioned, it's 'Separate Lives' by—**

**Kankuro: Im'ma kill Phil Collins for this!**

**Me: -sweat drop- Yes, sung by Phil Collins and—**

**Kankuro: And because it's so depressing, Ruki got inspired to write a song fic! –cries harder- This is too much! –wipes nose-**

**Me: Well, you get it now. Old Puppet-Tears gave it all away.**

**Kankuro: -bawling- Why, damn it?! Why did she have to call from a hotel room?! –buries head in hands-**

**Me: -eyes widen- This doesn't really make any sense anymore, really.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or 'Separate Lives' by Phil Collins.**

**Note: Slight spoiler re: Kakashi Hatake, Team Hebi and Sasuke Uchiha.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The phone was at it again, ringing and calling to him, tempting him to pick up. Nothing, really, was holding him back from answering the phone. Nothing keeps him from reaching for the phone but the passivity that his heavy heart bears everlastingly.

'_I know it's going to be her, that's all.' _He reasoned with himself, even though there was really no use. His desert-plagued lips brushed against his pillowcase as he lay in bed, blue. All the while, whenever the shriek of the phone came around, his inner self answered back. The more his soul replied, the more he reminisced how he used to lie beside someone else, never alone.

Pressing his eyes shut, Sasuke forced his league to keep hushed, to not give in to the screaming sin. _'It's her, I just know it.' _He forced himself to have more reason to shut the noise of the phone away from his ears, _'The moment I pick up, I'll regret it. Her voice breaks me apart.'_

Sasuke admits it to himself: Sakura Haruno was his rose. She was the crown, the scarlet velvet of beauty he treasured, but also the bramble that ran around his neck, tainting everything in his own blood. She's a comforting pain, a vigor Sasuke rarely rejected.

It was impossibly ridiculously how the telephone never ceased. It was a curse, most probably. Fate decided that he's to suffer this agony for as long as he lives. And as fate has decided, he'd give in.

"Hello." It was a somber and somewhat predictable greeting when you know there's a demonic angel at the other end. Wrapping the phone's coiled cord around his finger, tightening it till his finger went numb, Sasuke stared back at the scenery out the window as the breathing at the other side subsided. The landscape of nothing but the grain and drops has never seemed so dull.

_You called me from the room in your hotel  
All full of romance for someone that you met  
_

"Good morning, Sasuke." What seemed to be a vainly silenced bellow was the reply. The lump in Sasuke's throat brought emphasis to itself as he swallowed hard less discreetly, "I'm sure thing's are fine there." Sakura on the phone mentioned, straightening herself up. Despite the sound form she held, she was assured of the eyes and ears that listened around her.

"You are, maybe. But me?" Sasuke growled, falling back onto the floor in exhaustion, "Why do you care?" The snapped answer came out naturally. Ever since he found out that someone who wasn't Lee was —finally—courting Sakura, Sasuke had developed a temper that was worst than his last.

Sakura exhaled, letting the air beat against her receiver. "I just called to tell you some great news, Sasuke."

Hearing her words, a light of hope seemed to dawn in Sasuke's gut. Straightening up in his seat on the teal, Sasuke tried desperately to hide the search for some sort of miracle in her words. But, whatever was good news for her must be grave ones for Sasuke. "Really?" he couldn't contain the rise in his voice's volume.

Then, something in him was torn apart when Sakura chuckled almost devilishly. "I'm getting married." She confessed, almost giddy as a child, "To Naruto. Great, huh? I didn't think Team Seven would be so bonded even to this level." At this point, she was the most insensitive being alive.

With this, Sasuke shook his head and breathed an airy sigh of disappointment. "Sasuke," her voice came back before he could reply, "You're not coming back to Konoha on any circumstance, are you?" She clicked her tongue. "Your teammates are getting married. Can't you at least be here for us?"

He had fallen silent yet again. It was a favorite past time to listen to Sakura rant about Ino, admire him up close and complain about Naruto, but now, he had all the time in the world to hear Sakura tell him that she missed him in a way. She always had, he knew. He missed her, too, more than anyone in the world ever would.

Again, Sakura's throat came on thick. Something told her that Sasuke was quiet not because he was still the flaccid child she had always known.

_And telling me how sorry you were, leaving so soon  
And that you miss me sometimes when you're alone in your room  
Do I feel lonely too? _

"You have to understand." Sasuke finally said, wishing he had never picked up the phone. He knew something like this was coming. But, admittedly, he didn't expect the damage to be this harsh. It was almost heartless of fate to do this to him again. "I just can't be there for you guys anymore."

At this, Sakura leaned back against the wall behind her and asked Sasuke, "You know it yourself: You want to come home. We all miss you, Sasuke. _I _miss you. Everyday. I don't have to tell you over and over again that I always think of you, Sasuke. You have the freedome to come home, now that you've avenged your clan, like you said. And we would do anything to be there for you, anyway. If only you'd let us do it for you."

"I don't need charity." He mumbled, defending himself with a fake disposition, "I'm fine on my own." But as he mouthed these words, he looked around him. He took note of how drab his world was right now. Living in a dust-ridden, tightly packed inn in the outskirts of nowhere, he had never felt so lonely in all his life. Without Team Hebi, Orochimaru and his guinea pig, Kabuto or Team Seven (especially), he was the farthest from 'fine'.

Sakura trapped her lip with her teeth. A clench came from her fist. "You're selfish, being like this, Sasuke. Selfish to both me and yourself." She muttered frankly, utterly saddened, pulling the phone closer to her ear, "I just want to see you again. Even for just a second."

Yet, they both knew, in the hollow place they called their hearts, they were both selfish in their own way.

And there, Sasuke wanted to burst so badly.

_You have no right to ask me how I feel  
You have no right to speak to me so kind  
We can't go on just holding on to time  
Now that we're living separate lives_

"You can't always get your way, Sakura." It was his firm response.

"You could at least pretend to _want _to come back. It was awful enough that Kakashi-sensei never got to see you improve and grow so." She whimpered at the other end, disappointed at what was an everyday dillema. She was sure that he had no plans of returning to Konoha, despite the warm welcome he would be greeted with. He much prefered being a nomad, roaming the world as an outcast for the next twenty years of his life until he falls flat on his face, dead.

Unknown to anything outside, Sasuke's heart thumped at its cage, his ribs pulsating with it. The less than poignant smell of the moment had little effect on curving his thin lips neither up nor down, but what was just as dangerous as a bone down his throat could only choke Sasuke on his own words, silencing him.

Sakura decided that it's best to end the conversation now. "I need to go."

"I assume so."

"I will call again one day. Maybe tomorrow."

"I do not know how to hope anymore." And with that, he rudely replaced the phone on its pedestal. Grasping the phone with a still aching hand, Sasuke respired, letting most of the air get to his eyes. It seemed to be the only comfort he had to offer himself.

She, on the other hand, pulled the phone from her ear, gave it an offended glare, then threw it forcibly back onto its pedestal. And with that, she pressed her forefingers onto her temples, massaging her nerves with the hope to calm down. She could never, ever understand Sasuke Uchiha and his mysterious psyche. 

Well I held on to let you go  
And if you lost your love for me, well you never let it show  
There was no way to compromise  
So now were living  
Separate lives

Sakura could only recall the first time they met after looking for him for so long in vain. She could still remember well how snug his hug was, how his skin kissing hers sent a thousand chidoris through her veins. She could still remember his relaxed features, free from the angst and anxiety he once held. It made Sakura wonder what made him free himself from his burdens of revenge. But there was no use in wondering. She could only wish Sasuke would stay that way forever.

He returned to Konoha without a curse mark, without a sword, a new man. Thoughts of Akatsuki and Team Hebi disintegrated way behind him because of their defeat in Konoha and Suna's hands. Itachi had drifted from Sasuke's heart like how his existence had gone. And Sasuke's plans of destroying Konoha— which no one else had ever discovered— had been ridden of, leaving not a trace…

…Only because he valued the life of one of Konoha's ninjas. And this reason, he never told anyone of.

She could never understand why peace of mind never lasts in a being engulfed in anger. Almost after he had just arrived, Sasuke left Konoha again. But this time, he made no promise that he'd ever come back. Little did she know that is was all because he found out that there was no use in valuing _her _life since his didn't matter to her that ultimately anymore.

The hand that used to wish to hold him every night drew away even before he could reach for it. The lips that used to long for his have now met another. The ecstasy that he thought he would finally savor with her had already been taken. The love that used to be only for him, the same love he was longing for in the past years, has already been given away.

Sakura fell in love with Naruto. Who knew…

And he left Konoha. Not because he had grown a certain hate for his teammates—perhaps that'd be reason number two— but because he thought it was better. He thought he was better off as a wanderer. He thought it was better that he would not start a war between him and his best friend, just for one cherry-locked medic. Nevertheless, Sasuke always found himself wishing he had started that war. He regretted not fighting for her, being a coward of quick surrender.

That is why Sakura will never understand why he doesn't want to come home. It was like letting go of the rope for death. Suicide.

_  
Ooh, its so typical, love leads to isolation  
So you build that wall  
__Yes, you build that wall  
And you make it stronger_

But then, Sasuke never expected himself to reconsider. _'It has been some time since I last saw Sakura, anyway. Maybe I'll pass by… But no one has to know.' _Even to himself, he found it odd that he was thinking of returning to Konoha for Sakura's sake… even if it's just for a second, like she said.

Yet, only after an hour of careful thinking, considering the pros and cons, advantages and consequences, Sasuke finally swung his bulky bag over his shoulder, shoved most of what was left of his possessions back into the sack-like luggage and exited his room. Footsteps burning with every step, the corridor seemed to stretch out till the edge of the world. Every blinking light and crack tempted him to retreat, but the beat of his heart resonated the most.

And it told him to keep going.

Upon reaching the innkeeper's counter, he gave the wary old man an emotionless nod and tossed a few ryo onto the counter top before making his way for the door. Strangely, Sasuke could feel his blood tingle, the hairs on his arms rising with the flow of the fluid. The hiss of his penetrating Sharingan brought him to cringe. The blurring vision he had caused him many defeats, being a reminder of his drastic past.

Off to the West through theory, Sasuke scraped his sandals against the damp sand underneath him, remindin him of sandboxes of his early years. The stench of people, animals and last night's rain stung his nose, forcing a drip. It all returned to him as remembrances of Konoha, its packed streets, and its after-rain rainbows. There were no more rainbows, after all.

'_Konoha is about six days away from here,' _he reminded himself, still hesitant, _'And the inn is two yards away. I can turn back while I still can.' _But the rushing of his feet even seemed to quicken. Sasuke knew when to take a hint from his own conscience. He never thought he had one.

'_Alright, then,' _Sasuke thought to himself, acknowledging the adrenaline brought by the seventh heaven he was going through, but also of the Pluto's Hades in his stomach. With a delicately quivering lip, he could only fight back what he assumed to be a softening of his stare.

The missin nin made his way through the barren land, knowing he'd be back soon.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"There's something wrong, Sakura."

Jolting out of her thoughts, she blinked back at her new husband, only to find herself tad too frantic to answer properly. "O-Oh? No, of course not. Don't mind me." She had to admit it to herself: She was wondering if Sasuke was ever coming back. The question, until now, still rings in her.

Naruto shook his head, allowing his blond strands to sway as he propped his elbows up, "No, I mean… I'm telling you that something's wrong. Or, at least, that's what's in your mind. What is it, Sakura?"

He gazed back at her as she stared at him, half-expectant of something unknown. Everything about him seemed to glow in the dimness of their room. His luminous, cerulean orbs sparkled while his golden locks mesmerized Sakura as they baked under the midnight moon. His bare build— half-clad in their blanket—soothed her at sight as the necklace Tsunade ave him called to Sakura. He was, for now, her perfect seraph.

"I'm fine." She murmured to him, motioning for him to go back to sleep. She flipped a pink strand from her face as she reassured Naruto, "I just… woke up all of a sudden. Must've had a bad dream." Frankly, she couldn't remember anything but the span of darkness and the failure of the moon beams to enter through the window.

Somehow satisfied with her reply, Naruto only carved a smile. But before he snuggled back to his part of the bed, he ran his tepid lips down Sakura's lean neck, making a pleasing whisper of whiffs. Sakura just softly pursed her eyes shut as Naruto continued to coat her shoulder blades with tickling sensations and love-lust licks, gently pulling the black straps of her underwear down the slope of her shoulder.

To his surprise, she gave him a faint push. "Go to sleep, Naruto." And with that, she tucked the blanket under her pit, exposing her cold and blushed arms and shoulders. With that, she turned away from the still aroused male beside her and faced the window, where the moon was still high. In vain, she tried to go back to sleep, too.

But then, a nag in the back of her mind called her by name. Almost unintentionally, she flipped an eye open, catching a blurry glimpse of the view outside the window: the silver full moon and a cherry blossom tree… This time, though, there seemed to be an additional component in the view. And because of it, Sakura pushed her head from her pillow, sat up—careful enough not to wake Naruto again—and gasped.

"Sasuke."

Indeed, a ninja donning a straight face and raven locks sat comfortably on one of the branches of the cherry blossom tree, staring intently at her. At this, Sakura almost hurriedly pulled the blanket off of her and rushed to the window, opening it as soon as she reached it. Despite her apparel— composed of ebony lace— she stood by the windowpane, still trying to find out if it's just a hallucination, dream or genjutsu.

Still, his eyes were on her. She knew he explored her entirely with only his powerful eyes, like a hawk targeting its prey. "S-Sasuke!" Sakura called to him, but her voice combined with the howl of the night gust. He, silently, nodded. Sakura had the intention of calling Naruto, shaking him awake to tell him of Sasuke's presence. Before she could even think of it, though…

…She was caught off-guard. Sasuke… He was smiling at her.

_Someday I might find myself looking in your eyes,_

Plain as day, the Uchiha shone brighter under the pale rays of the moon. And with that came the beautiful glow of his elation. This time, it was not a smirk. It was a true—and very rare—smile of unadorned happiness. Not a spot of angst popped. Not a tinge of mischief or anger surfaced on his eyes nor lips. Sakura was now sure that Sasuke was finally smiling at her… genuinely.

But then, as quick as his arrival… he disappeared again.

Coordinated with the passing of a cloud, hovering in front of the moon, Sasuke departed. When the darkness shroud the tree, he left with it, too. Almost drabbed in panic, Sakura turned her head to the sides, to the ground and to the roof. Just as quickly as he had arrived, he was gone again. With enough strength, Sakura could've cried for him again. But not this time. This time, she found no reason to mourn again.

She smiled back at the moon. _'As long as he remembers Konoha, his team… as long as he remembers me… I'll have no reason to lament. I'm true to my word anyway: I saw him for a split second… and saw him smile, too. That is more than enough.' _With that, Sakura shut the windows quietly to restrain the draft. _'Maybe one day, he'll decide to come back for good.' _

Still, with a tight chest, a heavier heart than before, Sakura went back to bed.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was walking out of Konoha yet again. _'I think this' _he told himself, _'is the last time I'm entering Konoha.' _He knew that it was a fool's game to suffer for another. He was no martyr, anyway. _'Indeed, this will do.'_

Let all those who love, have loved, and will love, be fools. Let us all be fools together.

_But for now, we'll go on living separate lives_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**This disgusts me.**

**Kankuro: -high five-**


End file.
